Jumanji (2007 Video Game)
Jumanji is a European exclusive game for the PlayStation 2. Gameplay Jumanji is a competitive party game for 1-4 players with bots taking the place of any vacant spots. That game plays like a board game, players take turns rolling dice to try and reach the center of the board. Each roll of the dice will result in a mini-game being played. Each mini-game also has power-ups that can affect your score or other attributes like speed. Mini Games Fishing Spear as many fish as possible an get the highest score. You have a limitless supply of spears Wasting a spear by missing a fish will cause you to lose points. Use the left analog stick to aim and use the (X) Button to throw. Vulture Attack Protect your coconuts from the vicious vultures by shooting them down. The more coconuts you have at the end and the more vultures you shoot down the higher your score. You have a limitless supply of ammunition. Use the left analog stick to aim to move your cursor and use the (X) button to fire your weapon. The longer you hold the (X) button the further your weapon will go. Charge Avoid being trampled over while making plans to push the other players under the charging animals. The longer you avoid being trampled the higher your score. Use the left analog stick to move our character and the (X) button to push the other players into the path of the stampeding animals. Crazy Climbing Be the first to the top of the mountain but at the same time maintain your score by not falling off. Use your dexterity to avoid rock falls and vultures. Use the left analog stick to negotiate the mountain climb. Cheeky Monkeys Prevent the monkeys from stealing your supplies. If they do get them you need to get them back and return the supplies to your tent. Use the left analog stick to move around. Press the (X) button to grab stolen food back from the monkeys. Titanic Turtles Stay on your raft as long as possible without being knocked off of it by the ravaging turtles. Deflect the turtles away from you by using the (X) button. Move around your raft by pushing up, down, left and right on the analog stick. Hungry Bugs Prevent the hungry bugs from entering your tent. Use the left analog stick to move your character. Mud Hut Madness Destroy the other player's huts before your own hut is destroyed. Use the left analog stick to move the cursor and throw your weapon using the (X) button. Holding the (X) button increases the distance your weapon will travel. Rapids Be the first to get to the end of the rapids. By using the left analog stick you can control the direction the raft goes. Be careful as you may slide off. Hit the other players with your oar using the (X) button. Maze Craze Use the maze to avoid the hungry lions and collect as many points fruit as possible to win the game. Use the left analog stick to navigate around the maze. Stampede Use the left analog stick to move around and score points by avoiding being trampled by the wildebeest. Push over the other players using the (X) button. Swarm Use the left analogue stick to move around and avoid the swarm of biting insects to score the most points. Reception As with all games published by Blast Entertainment, Jumanji received massively negative reviews and was cited as being poorly made. It has even been called a "Cheap Mario Party Clone." Having much less variety with only 12 minigames which repeat often. Category:Media Category:Merchandise Category:Video Games